The Real Me
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Rosalie Hale. Before and after the wedding. Rosalie's POV. Read and Review please! Leaving it as a five-shot...
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. _What is wrong with you?_ I asked myself.

It was the day of Bella and Edward's wedding. I could hear Edward, Emmett and Jasper in the room to my left and Alice and Bella in the room to my right. I was alone, sitting here in mine and Emmett's room. I looked around at the colour co-ordinated furniture and perfect finishings. I should be happy that I have so much. A husband, an amazing family, but I felt empty still.

I couldn't understand. Bella had everything she wanted. A family – namely us – and a perfect husband who loved her more than anything in the world. Why did she want to throw away everything to become one of us? Wasn't she happy enough? There are many people in the world who haven't even got half what she's got and yet she still wants more.

_Shut up Rosalie Hale_, I told myself, _Shut up and stop being so horrible!_

I sat up and brushed myself down. I was wearing a gorgeous floor length dress; Alice had bought me especially for the wedding. It was a lovely silvery colour that went perfectly with my skin tone. My hair was lightly pinned up; I was very pleased with, because I had done it. Taking a few deep breaths I went to go and see the boys.

"Can I come in?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes!" I heard Jasper call from inside. They were all standing in the middle of Jasper's bedroom, wearing suits and attaching flowers to their lapels.

"You guys ok?" I asked. Jasper nodded and Emmett came over to take my hand. He leant down to kiss me and I replied enthusiastically. Someone coughs, that makes us look up.

"Excuse us," Jasper said, sounding pissed off and nervous at the same time, "But _we _have a wedding to put on." I smiled up at Emmett and he grinned back at me.

"Good luck Edward." I said, turning to him and giving him a brief hug. He smiled at me, eyes shining with nerves and happiness. Then I followed the boys out the room.

I left them to go downstairs. I could hear lots of people talking downstairs. Random comments came wafting up the stairs.

"_Lovely place, isn't it?_"

"_Amazing decorations, absolutely perfect._"

"_Just look at the flowers!_"

Alice was going to have lots of compliments when she got downstairs. I sighed and turned away.

I knocked on the door where Alice and Bella were. Bella was sitting at Alice's dressing table. She looked beautiful, Alice had definetly learned some beauty tips from somewhere.

"Hi," I said, entering, "Can I help?" Alice looked at me.

"Oh _yes _please Rose!" Alice exclaimed, "Can you do her hair?" I nodded and walked towards Bella. Alice showed me what she wanted done and I set to work.

When I was done Alice asked me to get Bella's dress. I left them and walked swiftly to Alice's real room.

The dress was hanging up outside the wardrobe, wrapped up in its bag. I opened it and took it. It almost brought tears to my eyes – if I could cry – because all I could think about was my human past.

I could have been a bride. A _beautiful_,blushing bride with everyone's eyes on me. But it was all ruined. All ruined by Roy, and his disgusting friends. The dirty slime he was, he left me for dead. I bet that if he had lived he would have done that to far more beautiful women like myself. I put those poor women at ease for the rest of their lives. Just out of curiosity I held the dress up to myself, and imagined myself. But I couldn't picture it. I had wanted a grand wedding, with everyone attending. Instead I pictured Vera and her carpenter for a husband and their beautiful baby boy. Oh, how I wished I was her now.

"_Rosalie_?" I heard someone call. Hastily putting the dress back into the bag, I left the room. Alice was walking down the corridor. I smiled at her, trying to hide my chagrin.

"Sorry, I forgot which room it was in!" I lied, handing the dress over. Alice looked at me suspiciously and then turned away back to her dressing room with a quick word of thanks.

I stopped for a moment, waiting for Alice to enter the room so I could be alone. I took a few deep breaths. _I can do this_, I told myself, _Just keep calm_.

Downstairs I sat in the second row, next to Esme and Carlisle and behind Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Everyone was seating, waiting for the bride. When the wedding march started everyone rose and turned around. Alice came dancing down the stairs, light and beautiful in a new bridesmaid dress and then Bella… Accompanied by Charlie. Everyone _aah_ed and _ooh_ed at Bella. I turned quickly to glance at Edward. He looked so happy. A happiness, nothing like me or Emmett could ever have. A true, long lasting love like nothing before. Vampire and human, accidentally in love.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor

I sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor. Emmett and Alice were dancing and Jasper was talking to Tanya opposite me. They were deep in conversation, laughing and smiling at each other now and again. Tanya always seemed to get the male attention. I wasn't jealous as such, just mystified because I had got so much more attention in my human life than… well my vampire life, and this'll last for the whole of eternity.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Edward smiling mischievously at me. I smiled back and stood up, offering him my hand. He took it and swirled me to the centre of the stage. We danced for a while, I could not stop myself from admitting that Edward was an exquisite dancer, and I was rather jealous of Bella for a second. She had the most perfect husband, the most perfect life.

Edward was supposed to have been mine. That was why Carlisle created me, for a companion for Edward, someone who would meet his… physical and romantic needs. I was thought to do just the trick. The beautiful Rosalie Hale, admired by men everywhere, was-to-be Roy's wife. But alas, Edward did not see that of me. He only saw me as a sister and at first he hardly spoke to me. As a newborn, I was… difficult. After the little episode of killing Roy and his friends, I vowed to stick to the Cullen's strict '_vegetarian_' diet. Edward left us for a while, so that Carlisle could show me the ropes on their way of life. No one knows where he went, but he came back and welcomed me as his sister.

But then I looked at Emmett across the hall from us. _He _was true lover. The one I was destined to be together forever with. I remembered the first day we met.

I was hunting in the woods not far from where we – me, Carlisle and Edward – had been living and I was on the trail of a grizzly. When I reached the clearing I saw the bear about to devour a poor hunter. I lunged at the bear and finished it in seconds. When I was done, I looked down at the hunter. I had a sudden flash back of Vera and her beautiful baby boy and was compelled to say him. Emmett's wounds were deep and the bear had made a deep cut in his stomach and his face. I ran home with him in my arms and Carlisle promised to try and save him.

I had waited in anticipation for a few days; not knowing whether or not this look-a-like would survive. Luckily, he did and we've been together ever since. I helped him through all his rebellious years as a newborn, just as Carlisle had done for me. I shook my head and turned back to Edward. He was looking towards the trees surrounding our house.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking up at him. Edward's head jerked back to me, a look of surprise on his face. He had obviously been thinking as well.

"With Jacob," he said simply. I growled. I hated that werewolf, butting in on our lives all the time. And the _stink_…

"What's happening?" I asked. Edward thought for a moment.

"Bella and him needed to talk. You know how hard it must be for him. Knowing that he is soon to loose _his _Bella." I nodded. Jacob and Bella had been very close when we had left, for Bella's sake. I remember coming back now and again, hunting near the forests of La Push and seeing them two together on the beach. Bella always had looked sad, and in pain, clutching herself together. Jacob had always been there for her. He made her better and Edward has so much to thank him for. As Bella would never be like she is now if it wasn't for me.

"So," I said, "Looking forward to the honeymoon?" I asked. Edward's face turned grim, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said through gritted teeth. I looked at him, trying to decipher his expression.

"Tell me…" I said.

"Bella…" He began, "and I have made an… agreement. She marries me and I change her." I stiffen. I hated this subject.

"So?" I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"Bella has her own condition to counteract mine," Edward carried on, "Now we are married, I have to fulfil my side of the bargain." I can imagine what is coming next.

"Edward," I begin, "You can't be serious?! It's too dangerous"

"I know," he says, looking towards the trees again, "But I can't _do _anything about it!"

"But…" I start. Edward suddenly stops dancing and looks angry.

"Sorry Rose," he says, "I must go." He half runs from the dancefloor, running towards the trees.

I make my way off the dancefloor to the drinks stand. Pouring myself a white wine, I sit back down again. Emmett and Alice finish dancing. Alice goes off to drag Jasper in for a dance and Emmett makes his way over to me.

"Hey," he says, sitting next to me, "What was happening with Edward? Alice was annoyed, she can't see anything with all these _dogs _hanging around." I shrug.

"I don't know." I reply, "He just left." Emmett shrugs back and we sit in silence, hands clasped, watching the dancers.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in the sitting room

We sat in the sitting room. Carlisle and Esme were watching the TV. Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting looking at everything, yet nothing in particular. Alice was curled up at Esme's feet, head in her knees, deep in thought.

Since Alice had told us what she had seen, no one had spoke.

"It could be a fluke, couldn't it?" Emmett asked, "I mean, we know that Alice's vision is only temporary." We all looked at him, "What?" He asked.

"Emmett," Alice said, wearily, "Don't you understand? I've never had a vision so clear. It's practically set in stone." We all fell silent again.

"But…" Emmett began again. I put a hand on his hand and looked at him. He stopped, and looked down at his feet.

"We'll just have to wait." Carlisle said. So we did.

Two hours later Carlisle's cell phone rang. He stood up and paced to the windows. Everyone else stood up as well.

"Hello?" Carlisle said. We could hear Bella's voice at the other end.

"How long ago was your menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked. We all groaned, Alice's vision had been correct. Everything was set in stone. Then Bella's voice stopped and we could now hear Edward.

"I don't know Edward," Carlisle spoke, "There has never been a case like yours before. It is possible." Edward said something in reply.

"Yes, yes," Carlisle murmured, walking further away, "Yes, bring her here as soon as possible. I'll call Charlie and think up a reasonable excuse. Yes, goodbye Edward." The line went dead and Carlisle shut his phone. Turning to face us, he looked grim. He nodded once and we all knew. Nothing could save us now.

Mostly we stayed in the sitting room. Now and again one of us went to the toilet, went for a quick hunt, or even just stretched our legs. But time seemed to drag on so slowly, I thought it had stopped altogether.

Carlisle spent a lot of time reading. Reading books. Medical books. Medical _vampire _books. But came up with nothing. The pile at his side was slowly getting higher and higher. It almost reached the top of the sofa. There was nothing in those books about a vampire/human birth. Nothing that could help us at all.

Alice kept having visions. Visions that lasted only a few seconds but were very brief and clear. A baby, almost perfect in every way. But it was nothing like we had come across before. A vampire yet, it had a heartbeat. No one could explain it and Alice could not see anymore.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car coming up the drive. We all stood up and ran to the door. When we reached it, Edward was out of the car, carrying Bella, who was limp in his arms.

"Carlisle," Edward managed to say, "Help…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let the morphine spread

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at me.

"There's no time," I hissed, "He's dying!"

I raised the scalpel in my hand and brought it back down on Bella's stomach. Blood poured everywhere. All over the table, and my hands. It smelt _so _good.

Then I lost my focus. All I could see was red. Bella's blood, smelling like nothing before. I hadn't had human blood in so long. Not since, well, Roy and his friends. I pulled my lips over my teeth and got ready to lunge.

The next thing I knew, I was knocked to the floor by something warm and heavy. As defence I plunged the bloody scalpel, still in my hand into whatever had knocked me down. Then I was kicked hard in the stomach and landed by the door. Alice was there, whispering urgently in my ear. The earpiece she had given me earlier was smashed to pieces by my side. Alice half carried, half dragged me out the door and into the corridor.

"Look, Rose, it's ok," She said, patting my shoulder. I pushed her away with all my might, anger running hot through my veins. Alice slammed against the wall looking hurt.

"_Shut up_ Alice," I heard myself growl, "Just _shut_ up."

I was running, running from the house, running a few miles north to hunt. Just to quench the burning thirst that stung the back of my throat. When I was done, I returned to the clearing. Emmett was waiting for me, perched on the rock. He looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hi," he whispered. I said nothing. Emmett stood up and walked over to me in three quick paces and wrapped his arms around my waist. We embraced, but I pulled away first.

"I'm so angry," I cried into Emmett's jumper, "I promised Bella I would help her and then I-I-I tried to k-kill her!" Emmett hushed me and stroked my hair.

"Shh, now, it's ok. She'll understand," He murmured into my hair. I shoved him in the chest. He stumbled a few steps, taken off guard by my sudden anger.

"No it's not! She won't!" I almost screamed, "She'll never trust me again. Especially not with her baby!" Then I collapsed on the floor. Emmett was at my side in a matter of milliseconds, and his arms were protective around me once again.

I don't know how long we sat there for. But eventually, we stood up and ran back to the house. Alice was sitting in the sitting room, curled up on the floor with a pained look on her face. I threw a glance to upstairs. I could hear Edward and Jacob still labouring over Bella upstairs then…

Something else was up there, a new heartbeat, strong, and new. I ran upstairs and stopped outside the door.

"_Take the baby," _Edward said urgently.

"_Throw it out the window." _Jacob hissed, breathing heavily, still concentrating on Bella. I growled. After all my hard work, no way would anyone throw that baby out the window. I opened the door and looked at the sight in front of me.

Bella was writhing on the table, Jacob was trying to get Bella breathing and Edward was holding the most beautiful baby in the world. With shiny bronze coloured hair, and perfect chocolate brown eyes. Like Bella's before. I took a quick glance at Bella. She was struggling to breathe, even with Jacob giving her CPR.

"Give her to me," I said. They both growled at me. It was odd, once again, vampire and werewolf working together, for something they loved. I tried again.

"I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish this sentence. Edward nodded grimly and handed me the little girl. Little Renesmee, so perfect and gorgeous. I left the room, swiftly, wrapping the baby up in a snowy white blanket.

Alice and Emmett were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Alice gasped when she saw the little baby, nestled in my arms. It felt so right. Like I was supposed to be a mother. But I never could be, never could Emmett and I have this perfect chance like Bella and Edward. I was so jealous, I thought I was going to loose it again. But I regained myself and carried on down the stairs. Alice greeted me at the bottom and looked at the baby, with the look of wonder in her eyes. Emmett looked at the baby, then me, and back again. I looked at him and he dropped his gaze immediately.

We sat on the sofas in the sitting room. Waiting for something to happen, for someone to come but no one did. Renesmee slept peacefully in my arms. We could hear shouting and murmurings from upstairs, and then it went silent.

Jacob descended the stairs, covered in blood, looking sad, or ashamed. Alice stood and ran over to him. I was so shocked at how close these two had got since Bella and Edward had come back. It was like Alice had told him something and none of us knew about it, apart from maybe Edward. They spoke quickly, their backs turned away from us. When they turned back, they both looked grim.

"Edward plunged his venom into her heart. We don't know what'll happen but he has to keep that heart beating," Alice explained, we were all silent. Then something broke the silence.

From upstairs, there was a new sound.

A frantic pounding, a racing beat…

A changing heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Um hey guys. I'm sorta having bad writers block at the moment so I wont be writing much more of this fanfic until I get some more ideas. Thankies for the reviews. Hope you like. Read and Review!**

I don't know how long we waited for. Edward came down once or twice, just to see us, but didn't say anything. I know Alice was trying to talk to him through her mind but he wasn't listening. Edward called Carlisle and told him about what had happened. Carlisle should be here sooner or later. Let's just hope it's not too late.

--

Carlisle burst through the door, with Jasper and Esme at his heels.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Upstairs," I answered. Renesmee squirmed in my arms. Carlisle didn't seem to remember the baby, he wanted to see how Bella was coming on. Esme came to my side at once and studied the baby.

"She's beautiful..." She whispered. Renesmee touched her cheek and Esme gasped but didn't pull away. I knew about Renesmee's gift as I was the only one who had experience it so I explained to everyone else. They sat and listened, then each in turn, got their first had experience of it. Everyone was amazed by it apart from Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sitting by her and taking her hand. Alice sighed.

"She's just like Jacob!" Alice moaned, then shot an look of apology towards Jacob, who was standing behind me. "I can't see _anything_!"

"That's odd." Jasper murmured. I turned to study Jacob. He was watching Renesmee with a weird look in his eyes. I clutched Renesmee closer, and turned her face away. Jacob growled and moved so he could see her face again. I looked at Jacob, trying to figure it out. Then it clicked.

"You haven't?!" I said in astonishment. Jacob looked at me and nodded grimly. "Bella's going to kill you. You know that?" He nodded again, not once taking his eyes off Renesmee.

"Can I hold her please?" He asked. I hissed, I didn't want some filthy dog touching her, but Renesmee held out her hands to Jacob. Jacob smiled in triumph and took her out my hands.

--

I watched carefully as he held her. It was so special. He held her like she was the most valuable ornament in the world, staring into her eyes the whole time. Renesmee kept her hand on his cheek, telling him things no one else could hear. Jacob smiled now and again and murmured a few words.

"I think you'd better give her back." I suggested. Jacob growled at me, and I put my hands up in the air for surrender. "She's hungry," I stated, "I'll get the blood and you can hold her for a while longer OK?" Jacob nodded and turned back to Renesmee.

I returned minutes later with a carton of blood for Renesmee. Jacob handed her over reluctantly and I gave her the carton. She latched onto in quickly and drank deeply. I smiled, as if Renesmee was my own child.

Edward and Carlisle came downstairs together.

"How's she doing?" Esme asked. Alice answered for them.

"Bella's doing great. She's half-way through," We all heard the screams from upstairs, "The worst is over." Carlisle nodded at Alice smiling. Edward came over to me and sat next to Renesmee. She reached up and touched his face and Edward looked at me, with a look of amazement.

"I know," I said, "It's a pretty neat gift don't you think?" Edward nodded, looking back at Renesmee.

"Renesmee has a gift?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, picked her up and took her over to Carlisle. Without a word, Renesmee placed her hand on his cheek and Carlisle closed his eyes.

"_Amazing_..." He murmured. Renesmee giggled and dropped her hand. I took her back to the sofa and gave her the carton.

--

Edward and the others returned upstairs to wait for Bella's change to end. Alice predicted it would only be a few minutes now. Jacob and I stayed downstairs. Jacob and I sat in silence. Then I could no longer hear Bella's heart. And my own heart sank.


End file.
